onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by co-stars Jack and Jakob Davies and Rustin Gresiuk. He is the Enchanted Forest alias of August Booth, and the main reality version of Pinocchio. Pinocchio is based on a character of the same name from the children's novel, The Adventures of Pinocchio. History At some point, Pinocchio runs away from home and obtains a ticket to Pleasure Island. While there, he meets Robert and takes interest in a coin that the man has, and even asks how much it's worth. Robert insists it's worth nothing to anyone but him as it was given to him by his son. Pinocchio speculates that his son ran away and suggests he should try looking in the sugar pit for him, but Robert reveals he is actually searching for his other son, Prince James, though Pinocchio mocks him by noting he doesn't look much like a king. After explaining that James was his son before he was the king's, Robert asks if Pinocchio has seen him. Pinocchio responds that he hasn't, but this causes his nose to grow, so Robert deduces that he's lying and forces the puppet to lead him to James. Pinocchio watches from nearby as Robert speaks with the boy and persuades him to return home with him. As Robert and James begin to leave, the puppet alerts them to Pleasure Island's staff, who are coming after them, and he urges them to run. Pinocchio never sees either of them again after this. Sometime after his adventures on Pleasure Island, Pinocchio returns home, where he and his father are among the crowd of villagers as the Evil Queen actively grills them about Snow White's whereabouts. Geppetto confronts the Evil Queen by saying they are good people and don't deserve to suffer, to which she exposes a prisoner of hers, that will face execution only for being loyal to Snow White. One day, Pinocchio and Geppetto are caught in a terrible storm at sea. Before the ocean's waves threaten to overturn their raft, Pinocchio insists that his father take the only remaining life vest. He then sacrifices himself by jumping into the sea. Only after this, a great whale, Monstro, tries to engulf Geppetto as an upsurge throws the older man overboard. Presumably drowning, Pinocchio washes up on the shoreline as an ordinary wooden doll. In his grief, Geppetto calls upon the Blue Fairy, who is impressed by Pinocchio's display of selflessness that she turns him into a real human boy. However, she stresses that he must remain kind, selfless and honest in order to retain this form. During a clock repair lesson, Pinocchio mischievously ties up Jiminy so he is stuck in it. Only when the Blue Fairy arrives, Pinocchio, out of fear of turning back into wood, apologizes for his actions. Nonetheless, she did not arrive to punish him, and instead asks Geppetto to build a wardrobe from the last enchanted tree, which can ward off the Evil Queen's curse. After they find the tree, she tells him that only two people can through the portal to another land. Since a prophecy states Snow White's unborn child is the savior who will break the curse in twenty-eight years, both mother and daughter must go together. Worried about his son, Geppetto agrees to make the wardrobe, but only if Pinocchio is one of the two who'll be saved. Left little choice, the Blue Fairy agrees. In front of the war council, father and son are present as the Blue Fairy lies to Snow White and Prince Charming about the wardrobe only able to save one person. Soon, Pinocchio and Geppetto finish carving the wardrobe when the curse arrives. Coincidentally, Snow White gives birth early, although she was supposed to go into the wardrobe while still pregnant. The Blue Fairy, believing the child must have someone to watch over her as she grows up, pleads for Geppetto let Snow White and her daughter leave together. After the Blue Fairy leaves, Geppetto ignores her request and places Pinocchio in the wardrobe. As they part, he makes his son promise to take care of Emma. Landing in world, Pinocchio is startled by a passing airplane and then attempts to go back into the tree, which ejects him. Suddenly, Snow White's baby arrives through the tree. Remembering his promise to Geppetto, Pinocchio brings her into a diner across the street to seek help. }} In 1990, while keeping tabs on a young Emma, Pinocchio finds her homeless and attempting to keep warm by burning pages from a fairytale book, sometime after she has run away from a group home. He stops her from destroying the pages of The Ugly Duckling story and offers her insight about all fairytales being about transformation. While Emma believes the ugly duckling was always a swan without knowing it, Pinocchio explains his view of the duckling having turned into a swan with the power of belief, and that if someone believes in something hard enough, they can change their fate. He uses this to persuade Emma that living on the streets is probably not the fate she wants, and that despite running away from her previous home, it doesn't mean she won't find a good one someday. Encouraged by these words, Emma goes to the police for help, and when asked for her last name, she adopts the surname "Swan", to pay homage to Pinocchio's advice to her about the ugly duckling and the power to change by believing in oneself. At some point in his life, Pinocchio decides to adopt the name August Wayne Booth. }} Pinocchio resumes family life with Marco and one day meets Henry at the park. Much to Neal's amusement, the two boys get along well. While Mother Superior is attempting to make a potion to restore lost memories, she takes one of Pinocchio's hairs as one of the ingredients. Succeeding in brewing an elixir, she gives it Leroy to restore Mr. Clark's memories. She also gives him a second vial to pass on to Mr. Gold to use on Belle }} One night at the shop, Pinocchio and Marco finish constructing a wooden rocking horse when Regina enters, wishing to talk, but instead, she casts a sleeping spell on them. Having duped Cruella, Maleficent and Ursula into believing she is still a villain, Regina is instructed by them to kidnap Pinocchio, who the trio need in order to find the author. Sneaking in, Emma tries to talk her out of taking Pinocchio, but the latter insists on dealing with the situation alone and she promises to protect the boy if things get out of hand. By Cruella's car, Regina and Maleficent bring Pinocchio to a cabin in the woods, where Mr. Gold reverts the boy to August so they can torture him for information about the author. }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *The airplane Pinocchio is startled by has the Oceanic Airlines logo on it.File:120Airplane.png Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic - Page 68. London: Titan Books, October 2013 Oceanic Airlines is the airline of the pivotal flight 815 on Lost. |-|Set Notes= Prop Notes *The newspaper clipping in Emma's case file says:File:109Articles.png File:406NewspaperClipping.png File:520IJustThought.png File:520SameDamnArticle.png File:520SameDamnArticle2.png ::Baby found by Chantey's Lobster House. ::7 YEAR OLD BOY FINDS BABY ON SIDE OF ROAD ::M. SOPARLO NEWS REPORTER ::A local boy discovers a newborn wrapped in a blanket on a roadside. Police ask public for any information regarding parents' identity. :: *Pinocchio's statement to the police, found in Emma's file, says:File:520SameDamnArticle.png File:520OnTheBoy.png I was riding my bike after school on a side street by the highway. On this street there is a food place called Chantey's word seafood spot my friend's sic meet from time to time. As I past sic the word table by the shack, I saw a weird doll lying on the ground. So I went to pick it up, but it wasn't a doll at all. It was a small baby girl. She was wrapped in a blanket with the word Emma on it. I was super shocked. I didn't know what to do so I rushed home and told my mom. She called the police and got help. Appearances *Pinocchio is mentioned in a newspaper article in "True North"File:109Articles.png and "Family Business".File:406NewspaperClipping.png *Pinocchio appears in Henry's storybook in "The Stranger",File:120MoreToIt.png "Going Home",File:311IDontKnow.png "Unforgiven"File:413ThisPaper.png File:413PinocchioGeppettoStorybook.png and "Murder Most Foul". *Pinocchio appears on Marco's flyer in "We Are Both".File:202PinocchioDrawing.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} es:Pinocho fr:Pinocchio it:Pinocchio pt:Pinóquio sr-el:Pinokio ru:Пиноккио nl:Pinokkio Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters